


Fanning Flames

by marieah



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death?, Kinkplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Punishment, powerswitch, topwoohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: Faced with accepting dreadful feelings in the midst of a questionable relationship. That's what Nam Woohyun ended up doing.  He accepted the challenge.But he didn't know he also chose the battle.Now, all Woohyun had to do was win the war.





	1. True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> It is a FICTION story, no such thing will happen to anyone in case you're in need of a medical examination.

Woohyun hates dirt.

Hates loathsome people and much more he despises their heinous hidden characters.

He detests lies and the ones that throw them in his face.

He could do with less of those,without a second thought.

All but one.

Not once since he'd engaged in that questionable ...affair, had he found himself on the brink of throwing a fit, something that the despicable Kim Sunggyu would most likely take as an affront! And yet, that's exactly what he felt like!

He realized too late that all his temper pretty much washed away what had never been written in the first place. He acted like a spoiled brat.

No, like a hurt played lover.

Even the thought made him gag.How could he even ponder on admitting to it outloud?

Sunggyu would have him literally admitted to the pshychiatric ward. And he'd be entitled to. Fuck, he'd second him himself!!!

So why the hell was he still set on using the conditional form of the damn word?? ( Did he seriously get into that as he washed away the remnants of that bastard's cum on his back?!)

" Fuck! " he cursed, smashing his fist on the glass wall.

He was losing it! Whatever the hell 'it' might be: his self composure, his carefree existence, his fucking mind, or the unexplainable feeling of something more than a crazy fling that he shared with the physician. He heard himself chuckle with the mocking feeling of what the mere naming of his working area did to his worked up body.

When the hell did he go over that line?! It wasn't supposed to be about feelings, he didn't want that kind of ...commitment; there it is again, him thinking ungodly things!

Groaning with tangible frustration, he threw his head backwards on the steamed wall, closing his eyes as tightly as he could to try and erase from his mind all those stupid thoughts.

Good luck with that, moron! 

Without his notice, he had fallen into his own trap and he had to face facts that he'd come to depend on Sunggyu to extents far too scary for his peace of mind. He misjudged his own sick conduct, took for granted his dead soul, when in fact he'd been slowly resurrected to life.

Ironically, that's how their arrangement had begun in the first place, with Sunggyu pushing life into him, whether performing CPR, or mending broken bones, or stitching him up, whatever needed to be done. He never asked how Woohyun had gotten himself involved in such situations as to be in dire need of medical attention. Never once tried to know why and he was glad for that. Not thankful, because it was easy to read the disapproval on Sunggyu's face.

He didn't need him to judge his life.

And when he'd  forced himself on Sunggyu, he saw the distress flicker in his eyes just before he went on with his hardcore ministrations.Though it didn't last long, Woohyun knew what he saw, just chose to ignore it.Because it had felt fucking great to be manhadled by Sunggyu, brought down to a moaning mess, his sanity left at the doctor's mercy.

Ignorance had been bliss.

UNTIL now.

Until he managed to somehow scratch the surface enough to have Sunggyu burst; literally!

And now he was desperate to find his answer, to reach out and trespass the unspoken boundaries Sunggyu had drawn between them.

That was the challenge he accepted.

Woohyun didn't know he'd be faced with also chosing his battle, much less trying to win a war.

However that's what he felt when he flicked his finger over the nagging vibrating phone Sunggyu had left in his bottom drawer.

It crossed Woohyun's mind that he shouldn't've paid much attention to the elder's habbits, but somehow he had, making him probably the only one in the knowing of his spare shirts laid inside that specific drawer, or the health supplements thrown in the back of it.

He didn't care why the doctor would leave it there, he was only trying to get himself a little more presentable before leaving his office, since the latter had enjoyed drenching his clothes before fucking him to heaven.

He intended to decline it, but the caller ID bugged the hell out of him, more so than the urgency of the voice that burst from the speaker once he let the call through.

"Yah, you think you're that great?! Who do you take me for, your personal Tinkerbell!? I've hurt my thumb dialing for your arrogant ass all day! If you're fucking that fine ass Stitch again, you better deliver! God, how can you keep from filling that hole?! Urghh, never mind my dreaming, that's not why I'm calling. Just, fucking come pick your damn .....supplements and let me do a full check-up on you for once, will ya? I didn't bust this staggeringly piece of butt all those years in med school, just so you could show me the Bigger-Better self prick you are. You don't see me thrashing in your ER, do you? What do you say, do this girl a fav, will ya? ARE you listening!?"

The female rambling came to a sudden stop when no answer was heard from him. How could he? He already got his nose into Sunggyu's business, but all things that have invaded his eardrums turned him mute.

SHOCKED was an understatement.

For various reasons, but one struck him the most as her word vomit sank into his mind. Aparently, she was onto their thing, safe to assume by Sunggyu's admitting to such(how many patients were nicknamed Stitch like him, after his tremendous medical record).Actually, she was way too informed about lots of things, none of which Woohyun found himself assured.

A nagging feeling creeped up his spine, but no words reached his mouth.

" Fine, I'll bring you the damn pills, but it's the last time! Or I'll charge a delivery fee." She warned before ending the call.

Woohyun grabbed the first shirt he saw, hurrying to get dressed, pulling up a spare pair of scrub pants, just as Tinkerbell(she kinda did resemble the character, he had to admit) stormed inside the office. It took a miracle for the wheelchair she was riding not to run him over.

"Shit, I...."she gawked.

" He's not here." Woohyun propped his hands on both her sides to keep her in place, slowly leaning down to her.

" Yeah, no kidding." the blond dyed elf gulped." Way to make an impression." she mumbled to herself.

" Rest assured, your previous call was a statement in its own." he smiled, to her distress." I found my fine ass speechless, so you'll excuse my lack of proper response." he put salt on her wounded pride, taking pleasure in it. For a slight second he wondered if Sunggyu felt the same with him.

"He didn't warn me you were rude." she narrowed her eyes, trying to escape his hold.

" RUDE is being talked about and ...dreamed about, he winked at her, ....behind your back." Woohyun stressed, letting her pass.

" Word in town, you like it that way...from behind..." she snickered, putting a rather strange pill container on the desk. The locking cap sported a safe lock combination, spiking his interest for a second.

Woohyun let out a soft giggle, warming up to her sassy mouth.

" Stitch." he went for a handshake.

"I'm not sure if he'll like this. But it'll rile him up enough to make me behave bad." she mused." Meng Jia." her firm shake sealed the deal.

It was probably the first time Woohyun felt the need to laugh with his whole heart and he gave in before he could stop himself, though he knew it shouldn't've been the case. His ass was sore, his chest in pain and his fresh cuts were stinging, but her bubbly chatting numbed all that.

Yet, all he craved in that instant, more than any painkillers, was Sunggyu.

" No worries. With the amount of health supplements you're providing, I think it's safe to assume he's too damaged to remember or fit to act on it. Much less since he's been skipping on them." he went on with the light tone.

" What? "

He felt a pang at her all of a sudden serious voice.

" He's been stashing those inside there for a while. Maybe that's why he's ignoring your calls." he motioned for the drawer, setting the girl in the wheelchair on a spree." He doesn't really look like he needs them anyway." he tried to plead Sunggyu's case, when seeing her distressed look at finding the untouched pill bottles.

" Shit." was all Jia whispered." If you get by him....have him contact me." she wheeled herself with a trembling start." Please? "

Woohyun never got to answer, because in the span of seconds, her worried glance had him searching for reasons that he wasn't ready to face when he spotted her work ID tag that had fallen in her haste.

Meng Jia- Primary Medical Care Oncologist.

What do you do when worlds collide?

How do you function when you've been cut open?

Will you run? Will you take it under consideration? Will you fight?

Woohyun may have lived in oblivion, he may have chosen to not give a shit about anything or anyone, including himself, but he damn right knew he'd engage into one memorable clashing once he'd get his way this time.

If Sunggyu disliked his wayward behaviour before, if he ever hated him or what he made him do, than he'll despise Woohyun for what he was about to ask from him. Not because of the way he chose to do it, simply because he dared such thing.

The funny part was, Woohyun felt just as enraged, being kept under the radar like that.

If he didn't feel anything for Sunggyu none of this would've mattered, he wouldn't have to hiss at sticking that stupid pill bottle up his ass(he took more than that from the doctor). He wouldn't whine as he felt himself stretched uncomfortably while placing the damn thing as best as he could without damaging his insides. He wouldn't think about what Sunggyu will do when he finally sees it on his X-Ray.

He should have!

He kidded himself the abdominal pain was caused by the shoved pill bottle container, when in all, his gut screamed his frustration and hurt that the elder brought upon him when he fricking hid his condition and his feelings from him!

" We've got a swallower, doc." he heard one of the new male nurses present his chart to Sunggyu on the other side of the cotton drape.

Had he been registered by someone else, Woohyun knew they'd not take his case so lightly, especially since he'd be in Sunggyu's care.Which could be for the best.

Or not, if he read those dark eyes correct. One thing he always took pride in, Woohyun never failed to read the elder when looking at him, which was probably why they seldom saw eye to eye. Sunggyu peered over to him lying on the bed, while silently looking at his X-Ray, dawn crushing his features in lightning speed.

Busted!

" He's complaining about...."

" Book me a private ward." the doctor said with cold detachment, cutting the overzealous nurse.

" What the heck is that, doc? They look like pills, but why would they turn opaque...."

" If you don't know your way around, make yourself useful and prep him for a rectal exam. Call me when he's set."

And with that, he dashed away with a sharp inhale.

The very same thing Woohyun found himself mirroring, when he finally saw the doctor close and lock the door to the ward he'd been admitted to.

He was set on punishing him. And not the way he was used to, he could tell that much.

The brisk slam of the sudden highlighted X-Ray made Woohyun gulp, almost as if he felt the doctor's hand slamming his arse.

He loved his hands, but this time they promised atrocious things.

" Jia says Hi." Sunggyu simply said as he pushed three fingers into Woohyun's mouth, testing his gag reflex to the max, while tugging at his nape to expend the passage way." I wouldn't hold back on the spit, there's no other lube in sight." he continued to fuck his favourite hole, as he called it." It's really up to you now, how much you'll provide."

Somewhere in the middle of all that, Woohyun started sucking on the increasing number of fingers that abused his aching mouth, unaware of the grunting sounds that escaped his throat.

"That's one of your best assets, aside swallowing." the doctor cooed, pinching the wet muscle before leaning in.

He could almost taste him, nothing could appease Woohyun more than encircling the other's tongue with his .But he was soon reminded what they were here for, when Sunggyu spit in his mouth, a minty aftertaste numbing his first reaction.

"Why don't you swallow?"he hardened his hold on his hair,forcing his fingertips to open him wider, saliva overflowing out of his mouth as the stretch pressed on his glandes.

He started to struggle against the rough handling, only to accidentally press on his prostate, the bottle forgotten in the meantime sending him waves of inner turmoil. He saw how the other intentionally ignored the whole purpose of him laying on that operating table, much more interested in slapping Woohyun into concentrating on his task.

" You're wasting good lube, Hyun. Are you that much of a pain whore? "another slap to his already bruised cheek had him bite down.

" Why would you go and do that, huh?"the doctor grabbed hard on his jaw, his glare more menacing than he recalled.

Woohyun had a faint hint that he wasn't talking about his lash out.

" Since you're so keen on this, I guess no meds are required for this exam. But a little restraining won't hurt." he pushed him into the cold matress, pinning his wrist with the custom cuffs attached to the table.

The younger didn't fight back because he was there for a reason and he needed Sunggyu to be at his lowest in order to show him he won't give up that easy. At the rate he belittled him, like never before, he knew that was the doctor's intent, too.

Soon, his other hand started to get numb, as the restrains dug into his skin. He may not have struggled against them, but Sunggyu made sure they blocked any blood flow from the start.

He would've smiled at that subconscious cater( the number he got, the less painful it would be ), but Sunggyu didn't waste time submitting him to a new kink, though he knew it was a simple procedure in any other given circumstance.

Straddling his legs, the elder assaulted his groin, groping his balls in a ludicrous manner, driving Woohyun over the edge with the agonizing abuse.

"This isn't urethral play, Hyun." he spoke as he started inserting the blasted catheter, his hand tightening around his shaft to get his attention." You fucking get hard from this and it'll multiply your pain tenfold." he added in the most calm voice.

The hell, it was already making him squirm, his whines landing on deaf ears. The whole act was maddening, but the thing inside him grazed his sweet spot to such extent that he felt himself losing his composure. Woohyun was this close from begging his release. He needed Sunggyu, needed him to have his way already or finish him for good; he couldn't take anymore.

" Fucking  cock slut. You just don't listen." the doctor got up, leaving the intrusive object to work up Woohyun to levels he never knew he'd reach." Why do you always have to have it your way, huh? " he suddenly wrung his beautiful hands around his neck.

He didn't look angry, not even sound like it, but then again, Woohyun might not be totally focused as his air flow got cut.

You hurt the one you love, the most, he remembered reading once. And he realised he was fucking living up to that quote, Sunggyu alike.

They made up some sick pair!

All through his contemplation, Sunggyu managed to stick three fingers at once into his hole, bringing Woohyun close to seeing stars. He inhaled with urgency, all senses up and running with great speed, making the elder's pseudo examination a sweet hell to experience. He tried to summon self control, all too aware of the unsettling sensation building up inside him, but he was weak under Sunggyu's fingers, who dived in trying to locate the bottle manually. The more he pressed on, the closer he brought Woohyun to the edge.

He was both on fire and drenching in cold sweat, moaning and wailing like a bitch in heat.

He was becoming undone and he had no way of fencing it.

Woohyun didn't even care anymore at this point, when Sunggyu used both hands for retracting his butt hole, for better access. He screamed as he dry orgasmed, the most painful kind he recalled ever feeling. But he was only fooling himself, the other would be satisfied with so little.

He hated how well he actually knew Sunggyu. He hated he loved him at his lowest, darkest, most torturous inflicting self.

" I hate you." he chocked out, tears brimming in his eyes.

For just a second Sunggyu hesitated. And Woohyun loved him more in that instant than he ever would.

So, true to  his character, Sunggyu destroyed the last bit of faith that he still had some humanity left in him. He leaned down, pecking his forehead, one hand slowly touching his way down to Woohyun's chest, while the other carried on with the intrusion.

The warm hand lingered under his belly in a somewhat gentle caress.

Woohyun knew not to fool himself and soon enough Sunggyu proved his thoughts right punching him brutally, all air escaping his lungs as he crouched in a fetal position to try and ease the pain inflicted in his abdominal area.

"If you can't take this, there's no point looking for answers." the doctor spoke in a low tone, pushing all five digits into his aching hole." I'm still debating whether to humour you, after the stunt you've pulled."

Woohyun was over the edge, fingers gripping the bed sheet for better support, though nothing could keep him from wailing his distress as the other fisted him, bringing him closer to insanity as never before. Still, he was now more than determined to take on whatever Sunggyu threw at him, fully aware that his resolution had been right.

"See, Hyun. I have lots of ways to play you."t he reproachful tone was stressing his vexation." This move of yours, was too low of a blow  under the belt." he snarled, retracting the bottle from his abused ass with just his fingers, another dry orgasm hitting him on the spot." And in no way of your concern." he exhaled over his belly, kissing him softly before thrusting inside Woohyun, ravaging him completely.

His answer was being denied, just like he'd been denied release and his punishment would go on for as long as Sunggyu deemed fit, but he would have the doctor break even at the cost of his own destruction. He had no other way of naming what Sunggyu submitted him to for the last hour under the fake rectal exam he'd noted on his chart.

He lost track of time, place and himself altogether.

Gone inside the pool of pain and lust and love and hate and.....

Woohyun had finally subspaced.

It wasn't until late at night that he came to, a blurry image of a blond elf welcoming him back, as she checked on the drip attached to his arm.

Her eyes spoke a million things and asked double more, but Jia said nothing, silently wheeling herself around his bed.

So, once again, Woohyun had to do the talking, but he found his voice hoarse and the killer pain in his throat stopped his attempt.

" Don't! " she huffed, rubbing her tired features." Just, don't. I can do my math, and I really don't wanna go into details." Jia pressed a wet cotton to his chapped lips as a means to moist them."You were banned from drinking until tomorrow and some bed rest would do just the trick....fuck." she whined, reading his distress as he mouthed Sunggyu's name.

Woohyun had his answer, already. He didn't need the reasons, not yet, not now.

But he knew Sunggyu cared for him, too. Or else he wouldn't've allowed him to subspace.

" He's still on call. Asked me to check up on you." Jia exhaled." You really did a number on him. I don't know how you survived this mess." she sniffed, biting her lips.

Woohyun reached out to stop her, every aching muscle screaming at his moving.He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, before tracing his tongue over his lips.

" It's between me and him."

" The hell it is! " she made a rushed turn, throwing a well known container at his face.

" Uhm...did you even know where that thing went?"Woohyun fought his speech, keeping the light tone.

" I do. I'm a doctor, I don't gag that easily." she crossed her arms on her bosom.

" Okay." Woohyun smiled tiredly, searching the plastic bottle and finding another serial number on it, as opposed to the usual 6268 he recalled seeing on every other container dropped inside Sunggyu's office.

She bluffed so serene, it made him giggle. So he didn't call her on it, knowing by now she hasn't come anywhere near the 'real intruder'. Sunggyu must've switched them in time; God knew he had loads of those.Which turned him serious in an instant.

Jia answered before he could utter a word.

" It's prostate cancer. He's been under active surveillance for the past two years, but last winter we had to start him on chemo. I don't know why he would...."

He was already sick when they met, Woohyun concluded. And last winter, they had the first huge fight, though at that time he didn't look at things that deep between them.

" Would his...this cancer, uhm...cause impotence?"

"It's not uncommon. He never told me of such side effect, though." Jia turned her head, trying to recall.

No, he wouldn't, the proud fucker!

And that's why he never cum. Having discontinued his treatment was probably the main reason he got back on track.

He wanted to hug him and punch him just as bad.

" It's in the early stages. He has the best prognosis, if he'd only stick to the chemo. I'm so mad at him, you know? I frigging pinched him after I saw what he did ." Jia proudly said.

" Glad to chip in for your happiness." he gulped.

" I'll close an eye if you want payback. I know lots of secret erogenous zones on him." she whispered.

" I'm not too delighted to hear that." he narrowed his eyes.

" Wow, you two really go for hardcore, huh?! Aren't you like painfully in pain? "she mocked him." Why do you defend his conduct?"

" Because he fucking started it." Sunggyu entered in his trademark silent pace." Can you give us some place? " he asked Jia.

" Sure. Oh, you dropped this pain patch on him; here you go."she handed him the square pad she'd detached from Woohyun's lower back earlier." No wonder he's not into too much pain." she added before exiting.

" Surprise-surprise." Woohyun huffed bitterly.

" Don't read too much into it."

" And how the hell should I take all your cater to me while you put on that show?! " the younger fisted his free arm.

" As I said, it's not of..."

" Bullshit! That's just a load of crap!! " Woohyun gulped with difficulty." Why won't you admit it? "

" What? " Sunggyu brought some ice chips to his mouth.

" Fuck , Sunggyu. Look at you! Is this proper conduct for someone who doesn't give a shit?! " Woohyun whined, when he felt the cold ice calm his sore throat.

" I don't want you to." he put the glass away." We already have the perfect arrangement, why mess it up? "

" Tough. You don't have a say in it. SO suck it up. " Woohyun grabbed his wrist." If hurting me is how you get your kicks, then by all means, go for it. But I would only go for the physical pain."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? " he looked at their interlocked fingers.

" You wanna lie to yourself, fine. But not in my face. I'm here for the long run and I intent to stick to my promise."

" It sounds more like a threat."

" Smart boy." Woohyun wailed as pain shot up his ass when trying to sit.

" I can't say the same about you." Sunggyu played with his bangs.

" What? " the younger pressed sensing his unspoken distress.

" I'm...afraid."

" Of this cancer? We'll pull through and Jia is optimistic about...."

" I meant you."

" What about me? " Woohyun frowned.

" I'm afraid of what you make me do. Of what you make me want to do."

" I'm just fanning flames." Woohyun chuckled.

He just won the freaking war! Sunggyu admitted to everything he hoped for.


	2. Darkest Shade Of Black

" Bend over."

It hadn't been intended as a request, rather a command , but he couldn't picture himself playing the part. In all honesty, nothing he ever asked of the other could be interpreted anything but what it sounded. They had an agreement, unbeknownst to outsiders and it worked so fucking great that he never felt the need to read too much into it.

So, after his partener assumed his position, he didn't ponder any second on what they'd engage in  for the next few hours.

He promised himself long ago he'll take on any challenge, if it was at the hands of him and he never backed down, not even when he reached the lowest self, because he knew the other would meet him half way.

There had been a time when he didn't feel he deserved the company, much less the triviality of the emotions stored in that. But he'd been wrong, oh so fucking wrong for acting so casual about it, until he found himself so far deep in it he thought he couldn't breathe.

That's when things got in motion again, like the most well planned scene. There wasn't anything ' too much' when they indulged their sick needs and he loved that about his partner in crime.

Questions were left to later or never.

It wasn't conversation they were searching for, after all.

It felt arousing to undo the other, he had to aknowledge at least that. He had welcomed the part with so much enthusiasm, that it scared him sometimes.

But how can you dread the very thing that makes you feel alive?? Especially if he had come to do it with the other's consent, or better said at his request?

The pain he inflicted wasn't anything but a catalyst.

" You know why I want you there, right?" he caressed the slim figure on his lap, his fingers barely fanning over the exposed back from the nape to the perked up ass." How many?" he questioned, kneading the soft flesh under his hand, a small leniency on his part before slapping hard on the same spot." I wouldn't delay, it's already one hit too many and it's gonna fold for each second you keep from..."

His warning was answered in the frailest voice, spiking his senses.

" Twelve."

The next slap came before the other finished speaking. The next two, in the span it took him to inhale.

" Fu...ahh..ck." the wail came as a surprise, earning him another two slaps.

" These are not to be counted. I don't remember asking for an audition."

No words followed the rebuke, pleasing him enough to rub the pink globes, assessing his break so far. Nothing came without a slight pang when delivering, but he took comfort in the calm look he found in the other's eyes after he done so. He lingered over the protrusions of the back spine, tracing the lower few with great care and then moving upwards until he threaded his fingers in the other's hair, pinning his face in the mattress and depriving his breathing for a while, just enough to muffle his cries as he spanked the next five hits.

" If you keep struggling it's only gonna get me hard. I'm not letting you off that easy."

However, he let him inhale, tugging at his head sideways to face him.Tears brimmed the eyes that locked on him with a silent plea, but he wouldn't waver.He only took a deep breath, gently wiping the salty liquid and tasting it from his thumb.

He realized he hated that he came to know too much by their taste only.

He hated he had to see them threatening to spill from his eyes, but he loved he was allowed to share them with him.

That said, he slapped two last times, never breaking eye contact.

It wasn't the physical pain that got them to tear up in unison, but the implication of what triggered it.

It wasn't hard to hold on.

But it was fearsome to be facing with a parting. So he painted himself the darkest shade of black to accommodate an already sick minded partner, the only way he would be allowed to stand beside him.

They'd agreed sometime along that nothing should be kept from each other and he lived up to his side of the bargain so far. As opposed to the other.

He should've gone for worse than a flogging session for what he did. the sucker expected him, too.

But he wasn't the one deciding tonight, so he'd have to comply without uttering a word, much less pleading.

" I won't grant you any request. You shouldn't even consider it in the first place, don't you agree? " he squeezed hard on the ass cheeks, molding them roughly." Haven't I been compliant enough? Is that it? " he turned the other on his back." You know you only need to tell me." he pecked the trembling lips, stealing a silent moan and almost drowning in it.

He always had a thing for hearing that wanton mouth. His major boners were due to those sinful sounds, bathing his senses when reaching the climax.

The only evidence the other listened to him, was his tongue sticking out to lap at his lips, nodding his response over them.

" I know. "

" Then why the hell did I have to find you sneaking in a joint? " he choked the slim neck he always loved to nibble on, while he straddled the writhing body." Wanna share what that was about ?" he pushed himself on the other's dick to the brim.

He welcomed the pain it brought inside him, but grunted his dismay at the other's panicked look, starting to ride him with a mad pace, not minding the hands that grabbed intensely at his arms, as air was still denied to enter his system.

" Fuck,aah...why would you ....nghhh.....hide it from me? " he tightened his hold, clenching just as much on the shaft that stretched his hole beyond his wildest thoughts. It had been some time since he'd last enjoyed a ride, but he didn't take as much pleasure from it since it was meant as a punishment for the other one." You fucking fox." he leaned forward, biting on each errect nipple, while he loosened down on his choking, thus hearing what he waited for the whole day.

" It...nngh...ahh..hurt."

"It hurt me , too, Gyu. So, fucking fill me up, before I make you choke on that piece of shit." he fastened his pace, sensing his climax so near, but knowing he had to make the other cum first.

They'd switched bottoming, when Sunggyu began his chemo, but this time Woohyun wouldn't give in to his tantrum, much too angered about the elder's conduct when hiding his pain from him, the one thing he specifically warned him not to.

He didn't just punish, he wanted to reassure him of his promise to not leave his side, no matter how tiresome things got. And what better way to show him, than proving he wasn't just a sick person, but a normal functioning human being that forgot to act accordingly for the past months of his therapy.

He wouldn't have needed the joint if the pain hadn't reached extreme levels, but he hated he kept it from him.

" Hyu...unghhh...Hyun, I'm......"

" Cum inside me." the younger caressed his distraught features, his gentle voice the most powerful command in the other's head.

Woohyun joined him climaxing, riding the highs as a first time. His heart bled love and he scooped the other into his arms, soon after, kissing the tears away. He knew Sunggyu was the most amazed of what happened, but he had to give him time to cope with the aftermath. Even though he didn't bottom, he was the most spent out of the two of them.

" You had two more..." he whispered, kissing Woohyun's fingertips.

The younger smiled bitterly. Leave it to Sunggyu to do math after sex!

" Those are for me. I should've paid better attention to you. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. Just don't keep it from me." he bit down on Sunggyu's shoulder." You wouldn't have been able to withstand anymore, anyhow." he added, kissing the bruising spot.

" I'm sorry, too. I'll give it back."

" If you needed it, then use it." Woohyun, shook his head, tickling between the elder's shoulder blades with his breath.They were so proeminent, it scared him, but Jia told him it was expected to see him lose that much weight." I'm here to cast away the cops."

" They'll probably think you're my provider." Sunggyu giggled sleepily.

" I'd rather do that with something else."

" You do." he nodded, intertwining their fingers.

Woohyun's heart constricted at seeing how his own hand swallowed the other's frail one.

" Hyun." the faint voice brought him out of his contemplation.

" What is it? " he hugged him closer.

" It hurts."

 


	3. kaleidoscope

 

If anyone asked him how he'd envision his life, Woohyun would've had just one answer.

He didn't.

He only _passed_ his time, not even daring admitting he ever lived or existed.

He never tried anything as trivial as dreaming, that wasn't how he got through the shitty life that was bestowed upon him.

Sure, he might complain, or whine about the bad luck glued to his bones, but he wouldn't lie to himself. He knew that most of the times, he actually went looking for trouble.

Yes, he didn't like being lied to, not even by himself.

Anyone has his chirping birds swarming their head, he guessed.

Thinking back at all the stupid, dangerous, outrageous situations he faced or induced with his irrational behaviour, nothing really could've made a bigger impact than what he  _desired_   in the instant he saw Sunggyu's flushed face demanding him to take deep breaths. It had been like he never knew how to live and he was taught step by step by that stranger.

For the first time since ever, Woohyun felt compelled to obey an order. He had wanted to act accordingly, not from fright, but out of that unexplainable desire to satisfy the very person responsable for his current safety.

 _Safe,_ that was what those eyes promised. And the stern voice was the right deliverer.

He went against every past belief, drowning in that raw force, not once fighting anything he was asked to.

At some point he had wondered whether that's how every critical patient in Sunggyu's care felt like. He hoped not! He wouldn't like knowing he had been engaging in the same routine with just anybody.

Apparently, he hadn't.

Woohyun believed him when he admitted to no such thing. He was foolish like that, around the doctor. He always believed him.

No, that was not it.

Woohyun  _trusted_ him.

Trusted every word, every touch, every look. Nothing Sunggyu said or done was meant for anything but a strong promise of safety from his part.

He'd been bent till his breaking points, raised above heavenly bliss and he welcomed all of it without a single care to what it would make out of him.

Because he wanted Sunggyu beside him, all their fears, their scars, fears and hopes, the whole fucking kaleidoscope!

Woohyun had wanted it all.

All except that pitch black, all that sickeningly cold freezing shadow that he came to enact lately.

He hated it.

There wasn't anything that reminded Woohyun of his former personal Kaleidoscope.

He thought he knew pain, experienced the lowest levels of self destruction, but he'd been foolishly mocking himself.

Nothing could've warned him what soul breaking feeling he'd experience with Sunggyu's disappearance.

He was lost.

Forgotten, left to pick up shreds of broken glass his heart had been reduced to. Maybe he never should've given in to Sunggyu, but he had been so strong, so much more than Woohyun ever was. And he had loved him for that exact powerful character.

But _strong_ was also how it had hit him straight in the face.

He learned to get back to the real world, the hard way; not that it came as a big surprise, just too out of a blue.

He fucking had to break it to him just as he gave him the most shattering orgasm!!

 _" I'm dying."_   Was all he'd said.

Woohyun never knew he'd lose his breathing capacity due to simple words.

Only, those weren't simple words. They were the dreaded verdict of his condition, the last thing to take under consideration, or, how Sunggyu always said, his childish ignorant attempt.

Fuck him! So what if he chose to fight the obvious? What the hell was so wrong with him not accepting being forced apart from his favourite doctor?!

Fuck his cancer! Fuck the entire Health Department, for not being able to come up with a cure by now!

FUCK, _FUCK_ , **_FUCK_**!!!

Although Sunggyu never told him, he knew he  feared what he had allowed Woohyun to feel when he let him stay with him during his disabilitating disease.

And Woohyun cursed himself every night for not wanting to keep him from further painful hours of treatment, because he was afraid of letting go.

It was only his stubborness that kept dragging Sunngyu's worn body through tremendous torture, none of it having anything to do with sexual needs.

But cowards wouldn't be rewarded.

And Sunggyu was never only the giving type. He took just as much.

 _Too much_. All of Woohyun, leaving only a void, a dark Nebula waiting for its light to bring life back into him.

It had been so dim, Woohyun didn't even notice it, much too accustomed to his shadow's presence.

He never really paid attention to his surroundings anymore. What good would it have done? Not like anyone would cry over his departing. The only one had gone before him, leaving him aimlessly roaming the streets in search of a new high, one that he knew deep inside would never materialize again.

Because Woohyun didn't want anything if it didn't involve Sunggyu.

Indeed, cowards weren't rewarded.

So he was still around. A soulless entity waiting for either Heaven or Hell to call dibs on him.

" Not today, Hyun."

The faint calling chimed like the most alluring chant in his ears, bringing him back; from where, he couldn't recall. Woohyun only knew it probably wasn't very reassuring to have his throat stuck up with some weird tube, all limbs scaringly numb when he tried to get it out. He found it impossible to open his eyes, the whole act taking great effort on his part, so he just gave up when the soft voice urged him to stay still and let his body do his own thing.

" Don't fight it, that's it. Air is going in by itself."

It mustn't've, cause he didn't remember inhaling. Which was the only way he could explain being granted his most ardent wish.

A dying man's last wish.....Seeing his loved one's face once again.

Oh, what a beautiful sight.....maybe a little different from what he remembered, but it brought out the right vibe.

" Long time no seen." the smiling face cleared bit by bit.

 

What should he make of that?

 

Since when did Sunggyu smile?

 


	4. Black & Gold

" You gonna break, or what? "

No teasing in that dare, only a meager hint of casual conversation in those words.

Who the hell thought of that as a simple game of pool ?!

Who the heck wanted it to be anything remotely close to such meaningless activity when his whole pose screamed raw searing wreckage?

Certainly not him.

It had reached the point where Woohyun had to ask himself things way too serious for his peace of mind.

Like looking to reason why the hell would Sunggyu be the one to set his world into motion in the first place. Or how come he became the light in the black that surrounded his vision on life or any superficial stupid facts.

As much as he hated it, Woohyun had to accept the bitter truth: if Sunggyu wasn't there, nothing really mattered to him.

It wasn't the healthiest thinking, but then again, when the hell did they play by rules?! Already seen as a fucked up pair, judged and misunderstood( though it was the last he expected from normal society), both him and Sunggyu made up one of a kind moonstruck freak show.

And he had lost himself so deep into it, that he never thought he would  _feel_ hurt at the mere thought that he'd soon be faced with playing a one man show.

The black rolled up sleeves revealed pale forearms capable of more than holding a cue stick or leaning on the edge of the laquered pool table.The slim waist belted with a one time gift ( a slip-up of Woohyun's) had him gulping soundlessly at the slow counting of the belt loops it trespassed.  

 _Why the fuck had this turned out a cringe of his??!_ Too simple of an answer and way too easy for Sunggyu to read into his handling.

He couldn't even call it that.

He never 'handled' parting with Sunggyu. He didn't do the whole schmuck 'good to know you, i'll miss ya when you're gone'. It was beyond his might, not even taken under consideration, no matter how often had the latter tried to persuade him.

If anything, Woohyun could be the king of mules! And he'd proudly wear the crown. Anything to avoid facing such unfair outcome. Yes, he hadn't been ashamed of petty feelings, because they were born out of love and longing for his most destructive remedy.

He never once wanted to reach out for something new. Why mess with that devastating downfall when he very much asked for it shamelessly, drowned in it ,reveled in it until he lost track of time, place and sense?

There it was again, the smile that would undo him.

The very one that welcomed him as soon as he woke up from his coma. A stupor brought on by another one of his reckless demeanor,sending him on a wild ride alongside his caring physician, the hardest truth he ever recalled meeting.

All their past folly, apparently only a subconscious dream( heck, he'd been there with his all!) was put to test when Sunggyu all but cut him short with his  blunt rejection, under the stupid reasoning that fantasy couldn't be **encouraged** into reality.

_The fuck?!_

He still managed to rile him, just with a different approach. Woohyun could cope with that. As long as he had Sunggyu there. He'd welcome any harsh words, any disbelief, as long as they came out from those addictive lips, as healthy rose tinted as he wished them to stay. He never took distrust as good as when he looked at the carefree moves Sunggyu had in his daily strut, because he did them painlessly, effortlessly.

Everything about the 'new ' Sunggyu was passed through the filter of his three years spent under the comatose condition.

Woohyun found it hard to confess his joy and sorrow; how could he explain the throes he underwent when waking up to a fake reality? To him, time hadn't passed lying on a hospital bed.

He  had  _lived_  a beautiful story, _their_ story.

So, he still had a fucking hard time not paying attention to Sunggyu's breathing, or his weight ballance, or his tired features, when he only recalled how much they had to fight for simple steps and bites of blended food and loads of  painful therapeutical sessions, all that took more of  _his_ Sunggyu away from him.

He couldn't stop crying himself to sleep, thankful to be waking up to a live version of Sunggyu. He may not 'remember ' him, or 'know' him, but he did. Oh, so vividly....

And it had been enough. For a while, at least.

"You overthinking things, doesn't equal the most encouraging scenario. What are you thinking? " Sunggyu finally sighed his uneasiness.

He wasn't exactly a patient man, Woohyun had come to find out recently, with a sick happy wonder. He took some time before spilling, much too engrossed in imprinting every inch of the other into his memory, his senses enticed from all angles.

" It's been way too long....sixteen hours and three long years." Woohyun smiled bitterly, picking up the cue ball and rolling it into his hand." I wish I never met you."he released the ball with a resounding thud,sending it towards Sunggyu at the opposite end.

The latter winced, tearing at Woohyun's heart. He almost saw  _his_ Sunggyu again.

" That's how much I regret you." he confessed, nearing the startled opponent.

He wasn't able to keep his hands away from him, lured in by his puzzled stance. Sunggyu looked like he wanted to believe him, but fought facts with grit. It kinda made Woohyun smile at his cute tantrum.

" I didn't want to be somewhere I couldn't be close to you and I have yet to see what I can  _feel._  I know you think this is crazy , but I can't let you win this." he caressed his slight frown, his thumb forcing its way between the other's lips." We're like the black and gold of the  starry nights and I'll prove it . You and I are both believers; believing what we hold....."

His words were sucked in with the next liplock on his thumb, soon after a wet sucking setting him on fire, his blood rushing down south. He had to let himself get ravished by those sinful lips, or else he'll go insane.

Inhaling sharply, Woohyun pushed himself over the panting Sunggyu, pinning him to the pool table,one hand kneading the soft waistline, while the other welcomed the close contact with the other's wet muscle. HIs grunts only urged Sunggyu further on his rousing ministrations, each lick igniting Woohyun's core to its fullest. He didn't hold back thrusting his tongue into a mouth raping hail, all too intent on breaking Sunggyu's resolve, his feelings left unspoken, but very much displayed with every ripping in the  other's dress shirt. Nothing compared to the heat they created with the rough charge at each other, like parched entities shown an oasis, launching at one another with insatiable desire.

Clothes discarded, leaving skin to skin creating a new magic show. 

Woohyun could revive their common memories,but he realized he wanted Sunggyu building them himself.

They were given a new beginning, at least Woohyun was. He silently toasted for getting his second chance.

Why not make the most of it?

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Miss Behaving

 The chilling air was the most unexpected catalyst across his wet skin, reminding Sunggyu just what he was here for in the first place.

He had always envisioned himself getting close to a high state inducing situation, but never had he dreamed of such outstanding possibility.

Being in a rather demanding work area, he wasn't spared daily life threatening scenarios, which till this point he hadn't tried justifying, because humans were capable of unthinkable and unexplainable and they'd do it so gruesomely good that it amazed him.

He only observed and pitched in from the outside, giving his helping hand to mend the broken, thus making sure the disturbed circle went on and on. He wasn't naive as to think he helped them better. For most of his cases, they either died or grew up into brainless pricks that would keep coming back into the ER with other death prone means, but he fucking took an oath to not judge and just help.

That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to question, at least when left alone for his stolen 5 minutes break.

He never questioned death, or birth, or murder, or any other condition presented, because they all had a solid explanation and a clear outcome.

But he found himself pondering over his own drive to stick with a specific case.

It had been three years since Woohyun had been brought into his ER, barely managing to make it out alive with the amount of wounds he'd sustained.

_And sixteen hours. The bastard had been counting; who the hell did that?!_

He found himself suddenly fighting his restrains, in an irate state of mind, once again asking himself how did he let it get this far, so fast?

He was supposed to be the cold headed one, the down to earth physician that could find proper answer to any given challenge. If confronted with something unknown, he would study it and than explain it; there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Except Woohyun.

Woohyun was the exception to his years of constant following the rules, be they moral or social.

Woohyun had him breaking every single one of them and he'd been at that for freaking sixteen hours and three long years. And counting, if he were true to himself.

Ever since he attended Woobyun's case he'd known it wouldn't be the ordinary routine, not ever having Sunggyu felt the  _need_ to accommodate to a patient's ones with so much dedication.

All because of a stupid tattooed single word.

_Sail._

What had him breaking his posture, it wasn't like he hadn't come across body painting before?

Somehow, that one did its number on him.

He  had found himself checking on Woohyun's condition on a daily basis, soon enough being listed as his emergency contact, since no one ever bothered to show up or inquire of his health.

He was paged for the tiniest change, good or bad, but he never knew he'd pray for never seeing a flatline on the heart monitor attached to Woohyun's frail body. For crying out loud, he was a doctor, he knew the risks, knew the aftermath of a prolongued comatose state, yet he couldn't find it in him to give up. As much as it hurt Woohyun( that one, he knew was a fact), Sunggyu never OK-ed the DNR (do not resuscitate) form, much too often being the one responsable for bringing him back from the depths of hell, like Woohyun had somehow been waiting to crash in his presence, but answering to his maneuvres without hassle.

So Sunggyu had him for another day, another night, another dusk or dawn.

And it never bothered him, foolishly considering it was just him doing his job, not once seeing too much into it.

Until Woohyun opened his eyes.

Until he fought his breathing tube.

Until he locked eyes(so scared ) with him and listened to his voice like a hungry man offered a feast.

He'd been awestruck by the intensity of that gaze, losing himself irrevocably when Woohyun mouthed his name.

He'd seen his blank eyes numerous times, checking for his pupilary reflexes, but the onyx staring back at him then was so ardent, so  _alive ,_ it glued Sunggyu in place, burning his last resort and bringing him to a smiling welcoming committee.

His fellow physician , Jia had laughed her ass off for a whole month, all too aware of the atrocity of Sunggyu ever smiling. She had made use of her discovery multiple times, using the black card against him in change of stupid favours, which he never minded because it gave him excuses to get nearby Woohyun.

It had taken the best of the latter to recover from his numb state, but Sunggyu had been awed at the sharp mind trapped inside the weakened body.

For the first time, his questions couldn't be answered properly, at least not in a satisfactory way.

Woohyun was constantly searching to convince him he  _knew_ him, making it harder to converse without raising his voice or reason with him. It had become bothersome to see him crying himself to sleep, or longingly stealing glances when he thought Sunggyu was too busy to notice. Everytime he asked him, he always got a thankful smile, and a soft caress. Once in a while, Woohyun would go out of his cautious way and peck his cheek under the false impression of checking the fullness of the tissue, _whatever the hell that meant._  

And before he knew it, Woohyun grew on him. Slowly taking up more place in his heart until he found it hard staying away, no matter how many question marks it brought along.

He couldn't force it out of him, or maybe wouldn't, afraid of losing the dream( which was funny, cause Woohyun stuck to his own version of a shared dream), so he accepted the challenge.

And that specific night, he swore he'd let go of all logic and allow Woohyun to blow his mind, by whatever means necessary.

_A little bit of crazy might do you good._

Woohyun's words echoed in the chilling salty air, helping him inhaling with much more ease, as the floor swayed his naked body under the small waves around the avancing sailboat. He could feel everything even from behind the blindfold, all senses spiked up.Whenever the water splashed his heated body Sunggyu thought of it as Woohyun's own private spanking, which was probably intended all along. Whenever he lost balance he'd grab tight to the safe life pole, a mere reminder of Woohyun's strong vow to keep him safe during the trip. Whenever he felt the chilling air, it would bring back the familiar sensations that Woohyun's breath would leave on his skin .

It all revolved around him and it didn't scare him anymore. Not after he entrusted himself to the barest point to Woohyun.

He thought they'd spend another cozy time aboard his own sailboat, maybe having Woohyun finally talking his worries out, but he never expected a simple game of pool to turn into a lifetime commitment, because Sunggyu knew he wouldn't allow things to go so out of their way with just anyone.

Woohyun was a turn on in his good days, keeping him on edge by only breathing, but tonight he'd come undone under his hurt eyes and even more strong confession.

He was right, of course. Sunggyu would never believe anything that wasn't roughly in his  hold. But for the first time, he wanted to believe Woohyun's words, without solid proof, because they were so tempting to the ears, they lured him like a siren's song.

And then he touched him, in that dominating way he had  come to long for.

And then he knew, he'd stop questioning anything about Woohyun, about themselves, about the logic in that maddening attraction.

And he let go.

He had allowed Woohyun to break his walls, to show him a different reality and boy, did he marvel.

The once still body, the one he came to know each centimetre of, was so not the same one taking down his every restrain, making him act out of his ways and asking for things he never knew were there to be given in the first place. And Woohyun knew him so well, he had to admit, because he brought him down so beautifully, Sunggyu could not argue.

But something spiked Woohyun's interest when he saw him emerging from underwater and, as soon as he climbed back on board, he found himself bound to the navigating wheel, his body at the mercy of his unproclaimed lover. He had him there on the spot, raw and wild and destructive in too many ways to count sane.

It took him a while to get his senses on track and make his way to the deck, but he had once again fell under the mischievious ministrations, though blindfolded, his worn out body anticipating whatever there was left in store.

The insatiable kisses burned all over his wet salty body, riling him up above any level, but Woohyun had a way of keeping him coming down for more, binding his hands with a sailing rope nearby and pressing his front to the rough edges of the life support lining the boat.The pain was strangely arousing, Sunggyu having a hard time concentrating on anything but the heat coiling up in him.

"You're as beautiful as this night, Gyu." the whisper fanned over his nape, warm lips trailing their way between Sunggyu's shoulder blades." I have to say, it was surprising to have all this amazing time aboard Miss Behaving, don't you think? "  he kept fondling the sensitive nipples, teasing Sunggyu's neck with small nibblings." You might wanna change her name, after what happened." he grind himself on Sunggyu, stealing a loud moan from him." I think you were right all along, reality beats fantasy." he threaded his fingers in his hair, pulling back to close in on his ear." I'm gonna fuck this ass to oblivion all night long and when morning comes you're gonna beg to give it to me yourself." he spoke in a low tone." You're more than willing and if you try to deny it, your body betrays you the best." he growled, pushing himself to the brim in the already hot meadow he came to discover for the past hours." This isn't reviving old memories, Gyu. You're making new ones and got me along for the ride. Got anything to complain about or you wanna stick to wantonly scream my name in the night?! " he grunted his high, as Sunggyu himself kept begging for more thrusts while he came so strong he thought he'd pass out.

Well, he got _more._

And he found his resolution in the next words that escaped with his ragged breaths .

" You better deliver." Sunggyu panted alongside Woohyun, their bodies spent on the wooden floor.

He didn't know when the blindfold fell, but he welcomed the sight of dark eyes sparkling with new devastating promises from under sweaty locks of black hair. He was sore like hell, bruised with a second skin , but he couldn't be more content.

" Nice meeting you, I'm Sunggyu." he touched the tiny tattoo over Woohyun's wrist.

" Woohyun, pleasure it's all mine." the other one smiled.

 

 

 


End file.
